No Freaks Here
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Vamps, Shocks, and Plex discover one of Kristin's secrets and show her that they still love and care about her and to let no one make her feel bad again. Written by guestsurprise per request of EmeraldMoonGreen. I only posted it for them.


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin (and got the idea for the nicknames for the aliens from the Pokemon TV series), asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Vamps and Shocks are owned by guestsurprise. Plex is the nickname for Ultimate Rath. I only own the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise permission to use it. Ben 10 and all characters with the show belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **No Freaks Here**

Vamps and Shocks were busy looking for Kristin because they were ready to have some fun after their mission. "Where is that, sweetheart?" Vamps asked as he began to search the rooms.

"Kristy? Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisty, come out, come out, wherever you are!" Shocks called out. Plex came around the corner and shook his head.

"That's funny…I can't find her," Plex said.

"BOO!" Kristin laughed as she jumped out and jumped on Shocks' back.

"WHOA!" He gasped as he felt the young girl began to run her hands down his back. "K-Kristy, cut it out! That tickles!"

"What's the matter, Shocks? Ticklish?" She giggled.

"I've got her!" Vamps chuckled as he picked her up and held her in a gentle but firm bear hug. Vamps then tickled her stomach, while Shocks and Plex ran their fingers over her neck. Kristin laughed and squirmed so much that her shirt moved and the scar that spelled 'freak' showed. The aliens all gasped and stopped immediately, noticing the terrible scar. Kristin felt her shirt move and immediately covered the scar with her hand, embarrassed that they saw it.

"Kristy! Where did you get that from!?" Plex asked.

"Who did it?!" Shocks added.

"Was it bullies?!" Vamps huffed. Kristen just lowered her head and stood up.

"Guys, I can't really talk about this right now. I have to go do my homework."

"But…"

"Sorry…but I have to go," Kristen said softly and quickly left the room. All three aliens were left in a ball of confusion.

"There's definitely something she's not telling us and I'm going to find out what," Vamps said as he stood up.

"I'm with you!" Shocks agreed.

"But who would know what happened to her?"

"That would be me…," a voice added. All three turned around and Rath and Frankenstrike walked in.

"Kristen has had a terrible run in with bullies; they have even tried to kill her," Rath said angrily.

"They are also the ones that created that freak scar that you saw," Frankenstrike added.

"But…why didn't she tell us?" Plex asked.

"I don't know, but she needs to know that she isn't alone in this. We need to find Kristy," Shocks said.

"But guys, take it easy with her. That freak scar has embarrassed her and it really hurts her to talk about it," Rath said in a surprisingly quiet tone.

"Don't worry, bro. It's not like we are going to interrogate her; she just needs to know that we love her and we want her to trust us," Plex replied.

"Let's spread out! Find her!" Vamps said as he spread his wings. The other two nodded and then ran to find Kristen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kristen was sitting by a small pond and watching the sun set as she finished her English homework. She sighed a deep sigh; she felt a bit guilty for not talking to Vamps, Shocks, and Plex about the scar.

"They may not want to speak to me after I did that…," she said sadly.

"I wouldn't say that…," a gentle voice cooed. She turned around and saw all three aliens approaching her.

"I'm sorry, guys…I…," she was stopped as a finger placed on her lips.

"Easy there, Kristen…we understand," Plex said as he began to lick her neck gently and Vamps and Shocks each nuzzled her head softly. Kristen then sat up a bit more and pulled them all to her in a large hug; she knew they loved her and just wanted to see if she was alright.

"I didn't want you to see what a freak I am. Those bullies made that mark on me to remind me how much of a loser I really am."

"Never!" Vamps said firmly. "Never believe those lies, Kristen. You are beautiful…"

"And smart…," added Shocks.

"And courageous…," added Plex.

"You are special and in no way a freak. What those small minded humans think of you does not matter; all that matters is that you believe in yourself. And we also believe in you," Shocks said as he rubbed her back.

"But I keep feeling that way every time I see this mark…," she said sadly.

"Then allow me…," Plex smiled. He began to lick her scar and with every lick the scar healed a bit more. Once he was done, the scar was completely gone. "Plex will not allow someone as kind as you to be labeled with such a lie," Plex said as he held her closer to his chest. She then threw her arms around his neck and cried tears of joy.

"THANK YOU! Plex, thank you! The scar is gone!"

"You're welcome, Kristen…," he whispered in her ear as he licked her neck.  
"We love you, Kristy; no scar or bullies will ever change that," Vamps smiled as she then walked over and hugged him around his waist.

"I love you too, Zubat." She giggled.

"Zubat?!"

"Of course! There is a television series called Pokemon and you all remind me of them!"

"Oh, really?" Vamps chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"Yes! This is for you all calling me Kristy!" She giggled. "Vamps you will be Zubat, Shocks will be Pikachu, and Plex you will be Mew!"

"Mew! You can't be serious?!" Plex huffed. "It sounds like Plex is a kitten!"

"Well, you all can thank Shocks for starting it! He called me Kristy! And come on guys, I think those are cute nicknames!" She teased as she pecked them each on the cheek.

"Alright, alright! I guess you can call me Pikachu…Kristy cakes…," Shocks chuckled.

"HEY!" She gasped playfully as she jumped on him and began to tickle the sides of his tail. After a few minutes, a whole tickle fight began! Kristen ran inside the mansion to see if anyone could protect her, but soon she was tackled as all the aliens pounced on her and showered her with kisses, hugs, and tickles. After a few minutes, they all sat in a happy heap of arms and legs.

"You all truly are my heroes...I love you all," she said as she kissed them each on their cheek.

"We love you too, Kristy…," Shocks said with a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"And we always will…," Vamps added as he hugged her.

"Forever," Plex winked with a gentle lick to her neck. Yes, Kristen was definitely blessed to have her three alien angels by her side.

* * *

 **guestsuprise's words: I hope you enjoyed it EmeraldMoonGreen!**

 **guestsurprise's message to everyone else: Hope you enjoyed it everyone! I just wanted to clarify that my creations, Vamps and Shocks, are considered older brothers of Whampire and Feedback. They are not evolved forms, because I do not believe in evolution. I just consider them to be older and more matured than their younger brothers. I just wanted to clarify that. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but absolutely no flames! (Remember, I'm watching those reviews very closely).**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
